I Listened To Your Heart's Advice, For Once
by MyBlingBlingKey
Summary: SHINee JongKey  When Jonghyun's repeated cheating finally gets to Key, he leaves him for good. And listening to the only boy he'll ever love, Jonghyun dates SeKyung. Instead of watching their romance, Key decides he should get his revenge!


I Listened To Your Heart's Advice, For Once

Jonghyun sat on the steps of his boyfriend's favorite shopping mall, a ring box in hand.

Er, his Ex-Boyfriend. But hopefully, tonight would change that status.

Three days had passed since their break up and nothing he'd done so far gave any hint to when his Key could give in to dating him again.

After five more minutes of waiting out in the cold spring night, Kibum finally exited the mall.

"Kibummie!" Jonghyun squealed as he turned around, his frozen lips cracking into a shining smile.

But the singer's smile faltered as he caught the sight of his ex-boyfriend walking down the steps. His eyes were a light pink, as if he'd been crying. Key's normally pale skin seemed pasty in the moonlight. He slouched in an unfamiliar way which tugged at Jonghyun's heart. All in all, he looked like a knight, battered and broken from battle.

"Please go away, I don't want to see you," Kibum muttered as he passed the frozen-in-spot idol.

"Wae?" Jonghyun snapped out of his over-thinking and fell into step beside his ex-lover. "You know you were looking forward to me!"

Key came to a halt and looked deep into his band member's eyes. "Let's stop this, I'm tired of this game of cat-and-mouse."

Jonghyun's heart thumped erratically as he thought over what he'd just said.

They began to walk as Jonghyun continued the conversation.

"W-What are you talking about?" Jonghyun knew that what he had done was wrong, but the reason they made their relationship work was because Key always forgave him, no matter what unforgivable deed he had done.

Was today the exception?

Jonghyun shook the scary thought off as he quickened his pace to match Key's.

As the two approached the dorm house, Jonghyun reached out for Key's hand. And instead of gladly hanging onto him, Key slapped him away.

They both stopped at the same time, as they knew they would have to. Jonghyun felt, for the first time, the horrible sting of rejection, and Key faced the showdown that was about to occur.

"Why are you being like this?" Jonghyun demanded to know.

"I already told you that I don't want things to go back to as they were, I hated being used! You never listened to me!" Key cried out, his face cold.

"I never used you," his Hyung swore.

"Yes, you did! I knew that I couldn't satisfy you, that's why I forgave you all those times," Key spoke angrily but Jonghyun could sense the detachment his Kibummie was trying to shield himself with. "But being cheated on, having your boyfriend say, 'I love you' and then come back home with the smell of cheap perfume and sex on his skin, I can't stand for that!"

"I told you I wouldn't do it anymore, they came when you refused me!" Jonghyun's guilt burned on the inside but he couldn't admit to his wrong doings, because of his pride.

"You liar!" Key's voice rose by an octave as he screamed his pain out to his ignorant Ex. "I saw you with SeKyung in _my bed_!"

The two huffed and puffed as their breath caught up to them.

By now, tears had begun to stream down Jonghyun's face as he finally realized that he was losing the one that he truthfully cared for more than anything else. "Forgive me, Kibummi-"

"Don't you ever call me that again," Key finally yelled, his eyes burning in anger. "Follow my advice: cherish SeKyung Noona! You, you, _you Cheater_! "

And Kim Kibum turned his back to get inside their dorm. Leaving the sobbing Jonghyun to crouch on the street, completely crushed.

"SeKyung Noona!" Minho welcomed their new company.

"You brought her again," Taemin smiled at Jonghyun Hyung's girlfriend, just as all the other members did as well.

"I think I left something on the stove," and Jonghyun watched as his Key escaped the family room.

Jonghyun stared after him, understanding what he was probably feeling at the moment.

Key returned to find a heartbreaking scene before him. Jonghyun had his long arms wrapped around his famous girlfriend as he laughed. The laugh he used to only have around him.

But the Almighty Key stood his ground and refused to submit to the overwhelming pain in his heart. Only at night would he let the tears flow down his face.

"Do you love me?" SeKyung whispered as she stood by her boyfriend on the building's balcony.

"Of course," it was partially true, but Jonghyun only saw SeKyung as a close friend or a little sister. As he heard the word love, he only thought of one person.

A person he'd hurt so much.

"Where's Jonghyun Hyung?" Key overheard Taemin asking Onew Hyung.

"I think he's talking with SeKyung outside," Onew giggled and Taemin smiled unknowingly.

Kibum sighed as he passed the balcony door to enter the hallway.

"Jjongie," SeKyung whispered and ignited the anger in Key.

How could Jonghyun let her call him that? All those times that he'd said that Key was the only one special enough to nickname him that... _They must have been lies as well._

And at that moment, Key knew what he would do.

He wouldn't stand as a bystander in their little relationship.

He would ruin it.

"Did SeKyung Noona leave already?" Minho asked as he entered the bathroom after Jonghyun.

"Ne," his Hyung answered as he found his toothbrush.

"Oh, I need to get Onew Hyung his toothbrush, too," Minho, always the responsible one, left to give Leader Onew his toiletries.

Jonghyun reached out to his toothpaste and began cleaning his molars.

That's when he smelled it. And he felt it.

"Kyaaaak," his squeal brought the attention of everyone in the dorm.

"What happened now, Hyung?"

Key smiled widely from behind everyone else as he watched Jonghyun cough on the Elmer's glue disguised as toothpaste. And for once, he felt happy for tormenting somebody.

"Who did this?" Jonghyun snapped on every person present.

"Glue? I wouldn't be that mean," Onew chuckled.

"I'm not the scheming one," Minho shrugged indifferently.

"If I wanted to prank you, I wouldn't attack your teeth," Taemin smiled cheekily.

Key didn't speak a word and Jonghyun didn't even suspect.

"Maybe it's Key Hyung," Minho muttered.

"No, it can't be him," Jonghyun whispered as he thought back on who could've actually done it. He refused to believe that his Ex would do this to him.

It was the dead of night and everybody was asleep. Except one boy who sat, staring at the face of the person he loved.

"Kibummie," Jonghyun sighed as he saw the tearless, smiling face of his sleeping ex-boyfriend. "Tonight's the first night that you haven't cried for me."

Key really was smiling. And it was the first time in ages that he could smile without tears. And it was because of the plans he'd come up with.

"I guess that prank was revenge?" Jonghyun chuckled quietly. He knew the culprit was Key and he laughed it off because he knew that his Kibum was the type to do those harmless pranks.

"Well, at least that means you still feel something..."

Silence as his lover's eyes remained closed.

"You know, Kibummie," Jonghyun paused. "I'm listening to your advice, for once. I will cherish SeKyung Noona."

And the usually playful, happy-go-lucky singer hung his head. "I know that isn't what your heart wants..."

After a few more minutes of gazing at his Shining Key, he went back to sleep. Not noticing the single tear that left Key's eye.

The next morning, Jonghyun found that his shaving cream had been replaced with whipped cream.

And instead of getting upset, he looked up at the mirror and smiled.

"He still thinks about me, this much..."

Even if it was the bad type, Jonghyun would receive any types of feelings from the boy he remained in love with.


End file.
